psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Ira Lunan Ferguson
Ira Lunan Ferguson, B.A., B.Sc., M.A., M.Sc., Ph.D., LL.B. (born Ira Lunan Lamontanio Ferguson, 1904, died 1992) was an American psychologist and author of multiple autobiographies as well as several novels and many published essays and journal articles. He is perhaps best known for his autobiographical trilogy, I Dug Graves at Night to Attend College by Day (1968–70). Life and work Ferguson was born in Jamaica, British West Indies, on January 27, 1904. In 1919, he was sent to the Wills Eye Hospital in Philadelphia for treatment and correction of his very poor eyesight. He was classified as "functionally blind," as his vision could be only partially corrected. Nevertheless, he said, "I always felt I was only half blind, and never considered myself handicapped."83 Practical Philosophical Observations by an Octogenarian Psychologist, Ira Lunan Ferguson (1985) He lived in the United States for the remainder of his life, ultimately making San Francisco his home. Works (list is not complete) Autobiography *''I Dug Graves at Night to Attend College by Day : The Story of a West Indian Negro-American's First 30 Years in the United States : An Autobiography'' : Volume I, Brooklyn, NY : Theo. Gaus' Sons, Inc, 1968 (486 p.) *''I Dug Graves at Night to Attend College by Day : My Later Years as a Naturalized West Indian-American : An Autobiography'' : Volume II, Brooklyn, NY : Theo. Gaus' Sons, Inc, 1969 *''I Dug Graves at Night to Attend College by Day : Reflections : 50 Years of Life in America– Humor, Pathos, Rewards : An Autobiography'' : Volume III, San Francisco, CA : The Lunan-Ferguson Library, 1970 (296 p.) *''Fantastic Experiences of a Half-Blind, and His Interracial Marriage : an Autobiography'', San Francisco : Lunan-Ferguson Library, c1982 (494 p.) Fiction *''Ocee McRae. Texas., 1962 *''Which One of You Is Interracial? And other stories : a delightful trilogy, 1969 *''The Biography of G. Wash Carter, 'White,' a "laughogenic" satirical novel : the life story of a Mississippi Peckerwood whose short circuit logic kept him fantastically embroiled,'' 1969 Non-Fiction *''Health Education in Tuberculosis, With Particular Reference to the Negro Population'', 1950 *''The Mathematics of Dosages and Solutions for Nurses'',Elizabeth (Betty) S. Ferguson with co-author Ira L. Ferguson, 1956 *''Our Two Ocean Voyages- The Orient and Mediterranean/Morocco : A travelogue : Life aboard two luxury ocean liners'', 1968 *''Essay Lectures in Black Studies, ('text for college students, professionals, and adults. Includes a manual for Whites and manual for Blacks on how to treat one another'), 1972 *Don't Marry That Woman! The marriage book of the 20th century for women aged 16 to 90 ('how to get and hold a husband, and all a woman wants and needs to know')'' 1973 *''25 Good Reasons Why Men Should Marry. ('With manual for husbands on how to treat a wife. Comprehensive, everything a man should know. For all men 21 to 100'), 1976 *''Facing Reality, a Functional Blueprint for Living, 1977 *''83 Practical Philosophical Observations by an Octogenarian Psychologist'',San Francisco : Lunan Fergusion Library, 1985 (562 p.) *''Happiness is Now Yours! : Speak the Speech, Doctor, Speak the Speech!,San Francisco : Lunan-Ferguson Library, 1988 (1045 p.) *''Trigonometry in Action by Sarah Elizabeth Ferguson and Ira Lunan Ferguson, Portland, Me. : J.W. Walch, 1981 (239 p.) *''Sociological-Philosophical Psychological Litany of Do's and Don'ts : a Most Original, Comprehensive, Valuable and Timely Guide for Safer, More Successful, Productive, Rewarding Living, 1991 See also *Autobiographies by psychologists References External links *The Ira Lunan Ferguson Fan Club *Site about the author See also *Naturalization *Blindness *Relationship counseling Category:1904 births Category:1992 deaths Category:American novelists